When Your Past Comes Back
by Mrs.HappyAnarchy
Summary: Two people from Claires past comes back and stay. What will Claire do.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Morganville vampires

Claire is walking to Common Ground from her last class of the day. Oliver is working behind the counter but no Eve in sight.

"Hey Oliver, where is Eve?" Claire asked wondering where her friend was.

"Well hello Claire I had given her the rest of the day off." He said with a slight smile.

"You did?" she asked surprised.

"Yes there was this boy that came in here looking for you. He said he needed to find you, and Eve said she would take him to The Glass house since she is your roommate and they left not to long before you made it here." Oliver says while Claire is wondering who the boy was.

"Do you know who a boy was?" she asked.

"No. He came in with his little brother and was asking around do anybody know where Claire Danvers lives and that's where Eve told him." Oliver says

"Well I better get going see you later." Claire says as she is about to walk out the door Oliver calls her back.

"Wait Claire Amelie says she needed to see you at 5:00. So you have 30 minutes left have a good evening." Oliver says with a wide grin.

"Thanks" Claire says drily.

**At the Glass House**

"Eve, Michael, Shane, mysterious boy" Claire whispers the last part quietly.

"Mommy!" says a high pitch voice Claire would know from anywhere.

**Cliffhanger **

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Morganville Vampire Series**

**Before Claire came to Common Ground.**

"Excuse me do you know a Claire Danvers" An unknown boy says. The boy has brown hair and green eyes and the baby that is with him has dark brown hair that almost looks black, but unknown eyes because he is asleep

"Hey I know a Claire Danvers she my roommate. What do you need with her?" Eve says wondering who the boy is and what he is doing with a baby.

"I need to find her." The boy says

"Ok one minute; Oliver I need the rest of the day." Eve yells at Oliver

"Now Eve why would I give you the rest of the day off?" Oliver ask

"Because I need to show this boy and his baby brother to the Glass House because he is looking for Claire." Eve says

"What is your name boy?" Oliver asked the mysterious boy

"My name is Jasper and this is Jackson." Jasper says

"Okay Eve you can have your day off; and Jasper I know your secret." Oliver turns away and goes back to work.

"Jasper how old is your brother?" Eve ask

"He's 1 ½ years old and he's not my brother he's my son." Jasper says.

"We are here Claire should be home in a few minutes….Wait did you just say he is your son." Eve asked. She can't believe what she is hearing.

"Yes, didn't Claire tell you?" Jasper says

"Okay one minute….Michael, Shane get in here." Eve yells unknowingly waking up Jackson.

Michael is coming from up the stairs and Shane is coming from out the kitchen.

"Eve what is up with all the yelling and who are you and what is up with the baby?" Shane asked confused to who the boy is. Before Jasper can get a word Eve answered

"This is Jasper and the baby is Jackson. Jasper is looking for Claire." Eve answered

"What do you want with Claire?" Michael asked

"Yes what do you want with Claire" Amelie says coming out of the portal with Oliver and Myrin. Before he came answer the front doors opens and close.

"Eve, Michael, Shane mysterious boy?" Claire says but only the vampires in the house hear her. After hearing the sound of Claire's voice Jackson jumps up and runs to her yelling.

"Mommy" Jackson says

'What' is going through every one's head except: Jasper, Amelie, Myrin, and Oliver.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES**

**Chapter 3**

Claire cannot believe what she is seeing it her son Jackson.

"Jackson what are you doing here?" Claire asked her son.

"Daddy bought me here." Jackson says Claire walks into the living and can't believe that everybody there including Jasper.

"Hey Claire it's good to see you again." Jasper says walking over to kiss Claire on the cheek.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" Claire ask

"Well Jackson and I just moved here." Jasper says

"How did you know where I lived?" Claire asked while shifting Jackson from her left to her right.

"Your mother told me that there is a great school in Morganville, TX that I should check out. I asked here weren't you going to school in Texas and she confessed and said that it would be great if Jackson was close to his mother." Jasper says with a slight blush.

"Blush much Jazzy" Claire teased using Jasper nickname

"Not as much as you Claire-e the fairy" Jasper teased using Claire nickname making Claire blush harder than him.

"Fairy well you can say she is short like one" Oliver says. Jackson sat squirming and yawning.

"Are you tired Jackson?" Claire ask her son

"No, no, no tired mommy please no just found you." Jackson whimpered.

"You can sleep here. Plus it's just a nap Jackson if that is alright with mommy." Jasper says looking at Claire

"It's okay with me. But it's Michaels' house so it's up to him." Claire then looks at Michael everyone then looks at him

"Of course it is alright." Michael says Jasper than walks over to Claire to take Jackson

"I got him I'll be right back." Claire says carrying her sleeping son up the stairs. She puts him in the center of her bed raps the covers over him and kisses his head. On her way out she takes one last look at her sleeping son before she heads back down stairs knowing that there are going to be a lot of questions asked.

"What the hell Claire"

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Morganville Vampires**

Chapter 4

"What the hell Claire" Shane exclaimed

"Quiet Shane, let start with introductions everyone this is Jasper Monroe and the baby upstairs is Jackson Danvers Monroe, he is our son. Jasper these are my roommates: Michael, Eve and Shane. This is Amelie, she the founder, my protector, she is also the oldest vampire in Morganville and this is her house. This is Myrin he is the third oldest vampire and he is my boss and semi-crazy. Last and always least this is Oliver the second oldest and crankiest vampire and he is also the owner of Common Grounds." Claire says

"What is a protector Claire?" Jasper asked confused

"A protector is a vampire. When have a protector you have protection from crazy vampires who wants to drink your blood. Like Oliver who hates me and wants to drink mine but he can't because I have protection." Claire says

"Claire you don't even need protection everyone knows you're Amelies' pet. You needed protection those years ago maybe you wouldn't have gotten pregnant." Shane says angrily.

"Shane why don't you shut up; you don't even know what you are talking about, you know nothing about my past." Claire says angrily. Claire gets to go outside, but on her way to the door she stopped.

"Jasper stay here just in case Jackson wakes up. If he asks where I am told him I went for a walk and not to worry I will be back." Claire says

"Okay but Claire be careful." Jasper tells Claire. Claire nods at him and keeps walking. Claire walks out the door and heads for the park to clear her mind and thinks about her past.


	5. Author Note

**I'm sorry I haven't updated it's just that school had started and we are getting a lot of homework and it's my junior year. I promise to update probably by this weekend. I might have a update later this week hopefully. **


End file.
